Reward Packs
were trial items that were given to players upon leveling up, not every level gave the player a reward pack and most item lasted for 3-days. Post Parity Patch All Reward Packs have been removed from the game, additionally with the release of the Blacklight Holiday Patch all level requirements have been removed from all items. Pre-Parity Patch In Blacklight: Retribution the player gets a reward pack for every level up until they hit level 31. These packs contain a variety of weapons and gear that can be used for a 3-day trial period. ''(Note; these reward packs are currently not available in the PS4 version of the game.) ''Sadly when the parity patch aired they removed the mail and all level packs are now un obtainable. Additional Rewards In addition to the reward packs, agents who level up will also receive a Weapon Tag Chance Pack that gives random weapon tag, even after they reached level 31 and above.For a while, there was a Datanode Chance Pack with every level up, but this was changed with an update. Beginner Pack (Level 1) *Submachine Gun - Receiver, Submachine Gun *Combat Rifle - Receiver, Combat Rifle *Frontier X-Light 257 - Scope, Closed *Clap Taunt - Emote, Stationary *Urban Digital Body Camo Level 2 Reward Pack *MMRS Flip-Up IS2 - Scope, Rail *Silverwood BRS Tactical - Stock, Heavy *Concrete Gray - Camo, Armor Level 3 Reward Pack *Krane Blackbird 71 - Barrel, Balanced *RL2A Swarm Launcher, Rocket Level 4 Reward Pack *Lightsky Raider x15 - Barrel, Tactical *EMI RiVAL-2 - Scope, Open *Vulcan STD-04XL HP - Heavy Pistol, Magazine, Extended *Vulcan STD-04XL LP - Light Pistol, Magazine, Extended *ArmCom CQC EMOD - Stock, Light *Combat Knife Mk.2 - Knife, Melee Level 5 Reward Pack *Overmatch Titan BattleFront * S'11 Archangel - Muzzle, Flashbrake *Vulcan STD-04XL BP - Burstfire Pistol, Magazine, Extended *Revolver - Receiver, Revolver *Revival Injector Mk.1 - Tactical, Revive Level 6 Reward Pack *Titan AR4-NightStalker - Barrel, Assault *EON-F1 Sight - Scope, Open *GL-7 Bear Claw - Launcher, Explosive *Stun Mine MK.1 - Electro, Dropped *Repair Tool - Tactical, Repair *Concrete Gray - Camo, Weapon Level 7 Reward Pack *Vulcan QDSS-9 - Muzzle, Flashbrake *V2 Folding CQC/B - Stock, Light *Ice Hex - Camo, Armour Level 8 Reward Pack *Dataluxe R7 Skirmisher - Legs, Standard, 2 Slot *Briar XS-Supp - Muzzle, Suppressor *Krane KAUR-XSi - Scope, Open *Vulcan STD-05E HP - Heavy Pistol, Magazine, Express *Vulcan STD-05E LP - Light Pistol, Magazine, Express *HRV Blackout Mk. 1 - Stealth, Dropped Level 9 Reward Pack *Krane LR-Light - Barrel, Short *Vulcan STD-02L BA - Bolt-Action Rifle, Magazine, Light *Vulcan STD-05E BP - Burstfire Pistol, Magazine, Express *Hullbreach TSMA CQC/B - Stock, Standard *Ice Hex - Camo, Weapon Level 10 Reward Pack *Briar Composite LBiV - Barrel, Assault *Krane EX9 Holo - Scope, Open *T56 Trident - Heavy Weapon, Minigun *Shock Grenade Mk. 1 - Elektro, Thrown *Ammunition Pod Mk. 1 - Tactical, Ammo *Clap Taunt - Emote, Stationary Level 11 Reward Pack *Krane RXS Typhoon - Muzzle, Flashbrake *MMRS BP-XLi - Stock, Light *Heal Injector Mk.1 - Tactical, Heal Level 12 Reward Pack *Overmatch Delta i6 - Chest, Standard, 1 Slot *Silverwood CONS ELO-Tech - Scope, Closed *Vulcan STD-04XL AR - Assault Rifle, Magazine, Extended *Toxic Grenade Mk.1 - Toxic, Thrown *Marked Hunter - Camo, Armor Level 13 Reward Pack *Vulcan Stalker 1T6 - Barrel, Short *Vulcan STD-03Q BA - Bolt-Action Rifle, Magazine, Quick *Marked Hunter - Camo, Weapon *Vulcan STD-02L HAR - Heavy Assault Rifle, Magazine, Light *Vulcan STD-03Q HAR - Heavy Assault Rifle, Magazine, Quick *Rainbow Digital - Taunt,Emotes Level 14 Reward Pack *ArmCom Piranha Z700 - Legs, Standard, 2 Slot *Vulcan r36 Spectrum - Muzzle, Flashbrake *Vulcan BP-15 - Barrel, Short *Vulcan STD-04XL BR - Burstfire Rifle, Magazine, Extended *Taurex ACP Mod 0 - Stock, Heavy *HE Grenade Mk.1 - Explosive, Thrown Level 15 Reward Pack *Silverwood SW-09 - Barrel, Short *OPRL Reflex-2 Holo - Scope, Open *Hardsuit Battle Mode - Tactical, Hardsuit, Reset *Vulcan STD-04XL HAR - Heavy Assault Rifle, Magazine, Extended Level 16 Reward Pack *Dataluxe BattleVest OS - Chest, Light, 0 Slot *Vulcan STD-04XL S - SMG, Magazine, Extended *AT-D4 Deployable Turret - Deployable, Turret *Machete - Knife, Melee *Hardsuit HRV Ping - Tactical, Harsuit, Ping Level 17 Reward Pack *Overmatch Diamondback.2 - Legs, Standard, 2 slot *Krane SPR1 - Muzzle, Flashbrake *V2 X200 Mod - Barrel, Tactical *Silverwood CH-X25 RM - Scope, Zoom *MMRS BP-CQ + PCR - Stock, Heavy Level 18 Reward Pack *Hullbreach 77.3 Ogre - Barrel, Short *Vulcan STD-04XL C - Combat Rifle, Magazine, Extended *Proximity Mine Mk.1 - Explosive, Dropped *Ocean Fury - Camo, Armor *Vulcan STD-05E HAR - Heavy Assault Rifle, Magazine, Express Level 19 Reward Pack *Dataluxe Slant-X2 - Helmet, Heavy *Frontier X-Light 257 - Scope, Closed *Foiche XPL1 S - SMG, Magazine, Explosive *Foiche XPL1 AR - Assault Rifle, Magazine, Explosive *Foiche XPL1 C - Combat Rifle, Magazine, Explosive *Foiche XPL1 SG - Shotgun, Magazine, Explosive *Foiche XPL1-BELT - LMG, Magazine, Explosive *Foiche XPL1 HP - Heavy Pistol, Magazine, Explosive *Foiche XPL1 LP - Light Pistol, Magazine, Explosive *Foiche XPL1 MP - Machine Pistol, Magazine, Explosive *Foiche XPL1 BP - Burstfire Pistol, Magazine, Explosive *Foiche XPL1 BR - Burstfire Rifle, Magazine, Explosive *Foiche XPL1 BA - Bolt-Action Rifle, Magazine, Explosive *Foiche XPL1 R - Revolver, Magazine, Explosive *Krane STI-01 - Stock, Standard *Foiche XPL1 HAR - Heavy Assault Rifle, Magazine, Explosive *Foiche XPL1 TSMG - Tactical SMG, Magazine, Explosive Level 20 Reward Pack *Vulcan STD-05E BR - Burstfire, Magazine, Express *Vulcan STD-02L SG - Shotgun, Magazine, Light *Vulcan STD-03Q SG - Shotgun, Magazine, Quick *Shotgun - Receiver, Shotgun *Breach Hammer - Hammer, Melee *Cloak - Tactical, Cloak Level 21 Reward Pack *Dataluxe X2 Tactical - Chest, Standard, 1 Slot *ArmCom NT4 - Muzzle, Silencer *ArmCom Elite X3-455 - Barrel, Assault *Vulcan STD-05E AR - Assault Rifle, Magazine, Express *Barricade Mk.1 - Tactical, Barricade *Ocean Fury - Camo, Weapon *Vulcan STD-02L TSMG - Tactical SMG, Magazine, Light *Vulcan STD-03Q TSMG - Tactical SMG, Magazine, Quick *Vulcan STD-04XL TSMG - Tactical SMG, Magazine, Extended *Briar Elite A4-BS - Stock, Heavy Level 22 Reward Pack *Allied R21V HUNTER - Helmet, Light *ArmCom CQB-LT - Scope, Open *Vulcan STD-05E S - SMG, Magazine, Express *Overmatch JLM.5 Advanced - Stock, Heavy *Krane GX3 Heavy - Barrel, Heavy Level 23 Reward Pack *Frontier Snuff-XS - Muzzle, Flashbreak *Briar TDF 13 - Barrel, Ranged *ArmCom H35-QUICK - LMG, Magazine, Quick *Vulcan STD-04XL SG - Shotgun, Magazine, Extended *A36 Brimstone - Airstrike, Explosive Level 24 Reward Pack *Allied APC L9-Raven - Legs, Standard, 0 Slot *Lightsky ELO-Tech R.6 - Scope, Open *Foiche ELEC1 elctro ammo (all weapons) *Vulcan STD-05E C - Combat Rifle, Magazine, Express Level 25 Reward Pack *Overmatch Bonebreaker - Helmet *Overmatch Impact CQT - Chest Heavy 2 Slot *Briar Leatherneck5B.ID - Barrel *Vulcan STD-04XL BA - BAR Magazine Extended *Krane CP2 Dual Mount - Stock Light *Salute - Emote Level 26 Reward Pack *Silverwood RAS-6 - Muzzle *EMI Cypher ACOG.3 - Scope *Vulcan DRM-01 AR - Assault rifle Mag drummed *Vulcan STD-02L MP - Machine Pistol Mag light *Vulcan STD-03Q MP - Machine Pistol Mag quick *Machine Pistol - Receiver *Sandstorm - Camo armor Level 27 Reward Pack *Briar BrSGP1 - Shotgun Barrel *Foiche TOX1 - Toxic Ammo Mag (all weapons) *Allied LS Viper - Legs Light 1 Slot *V2 Z900 Mod - Pistol Barrel Level 28 Reward Pack *Vulcan R19 Rift - Muzzle. Flashbrake *EMI Fused Image-7 - Scope *Vulcan STD-05E BA - Bolt Action Rifle Mag Express *Vulcan STD-05E SG - Shotgun Mag Express *Vulcan STD-04XL MP - Machine Pistol Mag Extended *Vulcan ACP-3 Collapsible - Stock Standard *Sandstorm - Camo Weapon *Krane SG Bar-20 - Barrel. Tactical Level 29 Reward Pack *Allied Warzone oX9 - Chest . Heavy . 2 Slot *Overmatch M-CV Breach - Barrel . Short . Shotgun *Foiche INCD1 Ammo - All weapons - Ammunition Level 30 Reward Pack *Guardian ColossusRC6 - Legs . Heavy . 2 Slot *Silverwood EX LR - Barrel . Ranged *ArmCom ESK-VL Sniper - Scope . Zoom *Vulcan DRM-02X AR - Assault Rifle . Mag . Relentless *Vulcan STD-05E MP - Machine Pistol . Mag . Express *Vulcan DRM-01 SG - Shotgun . Magazine . Drummed *ArmCom AC10 Sharp - Stock . Heavy *RG057 Ghost - Heavy Weapon . Railgun Beyond Level 30 You will only receive a weapon tag chance pack. Level 40 is the last item pack as of Nov 1st 2012 Level 40 Winter ops - body camo. Winter ops - gun camo. Silverback - title Level 40 Trophy - Trophy Level 50 Bearded ops - body camo. Bearded ops - gun camo. ZZZZZ - Title de:Belohnungs-Paket category:Blacklight: Retribution